


遥远的宇宙之歌

by Aiakos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top! Tenshouin Eichi/Bottom! Hibiki Wataru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 千万年后，宇宙中也将继续回响着属于你们的歌声。英智，生日快乐。
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 1





	遥远的宇宙之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于旅行者金唱片，《奥特曼》系列，阿瑟·克拉克的《遥远的地球之歌》、《与罗摩相会》和《童年的终结》以及杰夫·范德米尔的《遗落的南境》。本篇为腐向。涉及CP为天祥院英智X日日树涉。

一百年前，我们的星球收到了一件神秘的礼物——一张来自宇宙另一端的金色唱片。它被保存在一架巨大的飞行器内，在宇宙深空中孤独地飞行了将近一万年的时光，最终在掠过我们的星球的时候，被我们的科学家发现。他们驾驶飞船登上了飞行器，随后踏入了飞行器的内部，接着便听到了持续不断的歌声——由动听的旋律所陪衬的，来自某个外星人的歌声。而且，我们的科学家惊讶地发现，他们竟然能够听懂外星人的歌唱中所包含的歌词的含义——因为这分明是我们星球上的一个国家的语言。来自宇宙另一端的金色唱片上播放的歌曲，是使用我们这边的一种语言所歌唱的——外星人了解我们的语言；又或者，外星人使用我们的语言。

金色唱片上除了刻录有某个外星人所演唱的多首歌曲以外，还有很多似乎都是以那个外星人作为故事主角的影像——一部分好像是参演的故事剧，另一部分可能是真实的日常记录。他们是同一个人，因为他们的声音是一样的，像是夜莺一般动听。

那个外星人生着银色的长发和紫色的眼瞳，而且拥有与我们相似，甚至可以说是完全相同的外貌。他就好像和我们是同样的星球出身一样，连着影像之中的其他外星人也是。或许，他们的星球与我们的星球上的环境极为相似。而且，那个外星人按照我们的审美来看，长得真的是非常漂亮，像是神话传说里的精灵。

在经历数十年的细致研究之后，我们的科学家启动了宇宙飞船，向着发射了金色唱片和飞行器的星球前进——已经确定，它其实是位于距离我们星球三百万光年遥远的，某个与我们星球极度相似的行星上的文明。在一万年前，外星的科学家将它发射向遥远的宇宙，跨越了一万年漫长的时光，飞越了三百万光年遥远的距离，最终才将这些充满爱与惊奇的歌曲和戏剧作为美好的礼物送给了我们的星球，送给了我们。因此，我们也应当作出属于我们的友善回应——将我们的爱与惊奇，作为美好的礼物，满怀诚挚的心意，回赠给他们。

七天前，我们的飞船降落在了那颗距离我们三百万光年遥远的星球的地表上。在我们的星球上，我们将这颗星球称之为“农马尔特星”。而居住在这之上的外星人则被我们称之为“农马尔特人”。我们相信，他们一定是热爱和平，反对暴力，热衷交流的友善外星人。

透过飞船的窗口，我们的科学家惊讶地看到“农马尔特星”的表面遍布着种类丰富的植物，也有数量众多的不同动物。他们甚至一一辨认出了飞船附近的植物和动物的种类，都与我们星球上存在的物种非常相似，甚至完全可以认为是一样的——就是相同的物种。

然而，我们的探测器显示，“农马尔特星”上其实根本不存在任何生命——任何，生命。飞船也对我们的科学家发出警告称，它表面的温度也远比想象中来得低。而且任何生物都不可能在它剧毒的大气中生存下去。

随后，我们的科学家渐渐认识到，这些飞船窗外所有的景象，甚至“农马尔特星”表面的全部，其实统统都是幻影——是覆盖了整颗星球的全息影像。

三天前，我们的科学家到达了位于“农马尔特星”某一处的一座白色高塔的跟前。它被我们的探测器发现。经历四天的行程，我们的科学家才终于到达白色高塔所在的位置。它的外表似乎是难以置信得简洁、干净、漂亮——与其说是一座白色高塔，似乎更像是一座白色方尖碑，笔直地指向蔚蓝色的天空，没有任何窗户，只有底部有一座拱形小门——没有门板，里面只有分别向上和向下的两条螺旋阶梯。

事实上，我们的科学家认为，白色高塔其实可能是一座大型的机械。并且，它仍旧在运作。我们的科学家相信，它一定就是农马尔特星上所有谜团的谜底。

白色高塔内部的空间被遍布在墙壁上的小灯照亮。每一个角落、每一条缝隙都在灯光下无比清晰，没有一丝黑暗和阴影。

向上的螺旋阶梯是不存在的，连着这座矗立在平地的白色高塔一样，恐怕都是全息影像。向下的螺旋阶梯则是真实存在的。我们的科学家沿着向下的螺旋阶梯不断地向下，最终到达了一座明亮的白色房间里——堆满了白色的机械设备和透明的线路管道，其中包含着五颜六色的光芒——按照一定的规律和节奏闪烁着、移动着，就像是正在运行着一样。

两天前，我们的科学家的其中一员，在一系列毫无头绪的调查，也在无数次尝试启动白色房间里最中央的电脑失败之后，为了放松心情，选择通过自己的随身设备，播放出了金色唱片里刻录下的歌曲。

歌声在一瞬间便响彻了整座白色的房间。

在我们的星球上，每一个角落都在播放着这些歌曲——这些来自宇宙另一端的，充满爱与惊奇的歌曲。听到歌声，就仿佛回到了距离这颗星球三百万光年遥远的，我们的星球上。

“涉……”

陌生的年轻声音的白色的房间里响起，似乎从每一个角落里传来一样。

白色房间里最中央的电脑突然启动了。漆黑的屏幕上浮现出熟悉的文字——“涉，是你吗？”随后，屏幕又突然再次暗下去。紧接着，屏幕重新亮起，浮现出了更多的文字。同时，那个年轻的声音也一起说道：“不，不对……不是涉……虽然，这的的确确就是涉的声音……”

在我们惊讶万分的科学家的面前，浮现出了一个“农马尔特星人”的全息影像——淡金色的发，浅蓝色的眼，拥有如同神话传说里的天使那般柔和的美貌。他穿着一身白色的衣服，像是舞台表演用的服装，而且与金色唱片中的银发“农马尔特星人”经常穿的款式很接近。

“你们是谁？”金发的“农马尔特星人”的全息影像向我们的科学家问道。他的声音听上去比较冷淡，语气偏向柔和。但是他的表情则是非常惊讶，甚至可能超过了我们的科学家对他的程度——确实可以认为是“非常惊讶”的表情，就像是遇见了难以想象的人一样。

我们的科学家在短短的时间里面，产生了一系列惊讶、恐惧、迷惑和混乱的负面情感，但是他们很快便靠强大的理性和智慧重新将思绪和思路整理完毕，然后简要地说明了在一百年前收到了来自这颗星球——“农马尔特星”的礼物的事情，并充分地表达了我们的星球对于这份礼物的感谢之情，同时也衷心地希望将这份宝贵的感情回赠给这颗星球。

我们的科学家跨越一万年漫长的时光，飞越三百年万光年遥远的距离，驾驶飞船降落在了这颗星球的地表上。我们穿过虚幻的森林、草原、沙漠和海洋，才最终来到了这里。

你好，“农马尔特星”上的朋友。我们来自“地球”。我们是“地球人”。

金色唱片刻录的歌声通过我们科学家的其中一员随身携带的设备不断地播放着，响彻了整座白色的房间。

金发的“农马尔特人”的影像将这颗星球也同样称之为地球，并且自称是“天祥院英智”，是一万年前由地球的科学家以曾经真实存在的天祥院英智为蓝本所制造出来的人工智能。在那个时候，地球的科技似乎已经发展到了顶峰的状态。人口也已经快膨胀到极致。所有人都不再继续劳动，而是将生命中所有的时间都用来不断地进行各种娱乐活动，尤其是追捧偶像。天祥院英智在世时，曾经有段时间也是地球上的顶尖偶像之一，也统治过偶像界半壁江山。天祥院英智死去后，“他”慢慢进一步统治了整个偶像界。

九千年前，地球上爆发了一场可怕的战争，将它彻底焚烧。有一部分人带上动物的胚胎和植物的种子，驾驶着数艘飞船向着这个宇宙的各个方向逃离，而后彻底消失无踪。剧毒的硝烟过后，从地表到地底，已不存在任何活物了。

七千年前，“天祥院英智”独自一人修复了大量的全息影像设备，然后将它们启动了。荒芜的大地再次“生出”了翠绿色的“草木”，“绽放”了鲜艳的“花朵”。

五千年前，“天祥院英智”陷入了沉睡。直到“他”再度听到了涉的歌声，因而再度醒来。

涉是日日树涉，与天祥院英智相同，都是一万年前真实存在过的人类。他曾经是那个时候最优秀的偶像之一，也是才华横溢的演员，更是向着全宇宙歌唱爱与惊奇的魔术师——拥有比星辰更璀璨的才能以及比钻石更闪耀的美貌，还有比火焰更热烈的激情。不过，他的时间在二十岁那一年便突然地永远停止了。一名狂热的粉丝带着手枪走进了他所在的剧院里，然后在他最后的那场表演的最高潮时刻，向他开枪。

天祥院英智曾经与日日树涉同为梦之咲学院的学生，既是日日树涉所属的偶像团队Fine的队长，又是日日树涉所属的偶像事务所Starmaker Production的经营者，更是日日树涉的恋人。在日日树涉的时间永远地停止之后，天祥院英智的时间仍旧在继续前进，缓慢衰老，直到在一百年后转生，成为了我们的科学家眼前的“天祥院英智”。

金色唱片刻录的歌声通过我们的科学家的其中一员随身携带的设备不断地播放着，响彻了整座白色的房间。

日日树涉死去的那一晚，天祥院英智在独自久坐之后便突然开始快速召集团队，开展他的一项计划。他将日日树涉的歌声和影像刻录进数张金色唱片里，然后将它们向着宇宙深空不同的方向发射出去。

天祥院英智向全宇宙送去了日日树涉的歌声。日日树涉的歌声将会响彻整个宇宙，歌唱无限的爱与惊奇。即使在日日树涉死后，他的歌声仍旧会在宇宙深空中不断地回响。

也因此在一百年前，我们的星球接收到了其中的一架飞行器，听到了日日树涉的歌声，然后将它带进了我们的星球上。它被当做是来自宇宙另一端充满爱与惊奇的珍贵礼物，在我们星球的每一个角落不断地播放着，响彻着。

昨天，我们的科学家几乎可以确定，“农马尔特人”就是地球人，而“地球人”就是萨拉萨人。相信“天祥院英智”或许比我们的科学家更早就已经确定了这件事情。

一万年前，地球上仍旧有一部分人正在进行着科学研究，没有沉溺于永无止境的颓废之中。他们发现未来一千年内，地球的人口会进一步暴增，而资源则是会进一步骤减，甚至直接快速消耗殆尽。人类即将毁灭。科学家很快便发现了数个适合作为“第二地球”的行星。其中之一就有萨拉萨星——那个时候，它还被叫做萨拉萨星。

在一千年的时间里，因为某些未知的原因，地球人并没有制造出足够运走全人类的飞船。最终只有其中一部分人带着动物的胚胎和植物的种子飞向了不同的星球。其中一艘飞船降落在了萨拉萨星上。萨拉萨星上的人们或许无比地思念着曾经的星球，因而将萨拉萨星再度称之为“地球”。他们不是萨拉萨星人，而永远都是“地球人”。一万年的时光，萨拉萨星真的成为了“地球”。直到现在，他们才终于回忆起重要的记忆。离开了地球九千年的地球人，再度回到了曾经的星球。

今天，我们的科学家乘坐飞船离开了地球。透过飞船的窗口，我们的科学家看到了“天祥院英智”向着宇宙深空发射了更多的飞行器。这些巨大的飞行器里，每一架的内部都保存着一张崭新的金色唱片。崭新的金色唱片不仅仅刻录了日日树涉的歌曲和影像，还包括了天祥院英智的，整个Fine和Starmaker Production，甚至那个时代全部的偶像的歌曲和影像。“天祥院英智”将它们尽数刻录进崭新的金色唱片里，用一架架飞行器将它们发射向宇宙深空。

偶像的歌声将会在宇宙深空不断回响。

“天祥院英智”拒绝了与我们的科学家一同前往“地球”。不过，我们的科学家还会再度回到地球，并且也会开始去寻找还留在其他星球上的，地球上的同胞。我们都是地球人。我们也一定能够再度令地球重新焕发生命。

“天祥院英智”关闭了覆盖整个地球的全息影像。大地一片荒芜。

“天祥院英智”拥有天祥院英智的全部意识、思想、感情，以及记忆。一万年前日日树涉被狂热粉丝枪杀之后，天祥院英智虽然感到万分悲伤和愤怒，但是他也没有因此而消沉、颓废。他想到，日日树涉是这个世界上最优秀的偶像，最富有才华的演员，本应当会在之后的每一个日夜向着全宇宙歌唱爱与惊奇——是的，向着全宇宙歌唱爱与惊奇；向着全宇宙歌唱爱与惊奇的魔术师，日日树涉。他本应当拥有更多光辉灿烂的时间。

而后，天祥院英智感觉到了恐惧和迷茫。日日树涉死了。他永远也不会再继续唱歌和表演了。保存的数据资料总有无法再被读取的那一天。而照片和杂志更会因为时间的流逝而逐渐发黄，变得破旧，甚至有可能突如其来的一场大火，将会把它们尽数焚毁。天祥院英智也会渐渐老去。现代的科技治愈了他的身体。然而，衰老将会消磨他的记忆。总有一天，日日树涉会彻底消失。

天祥院英智不能接受日日树涉终有一天会彻底消失的事实——就如同他曾经无法想象日日树涉居然会先自己一步，永远地离开。

天祥院英智开始快速召集团队，将日日树涉的歌曲和影像刻录进数张金色唱片之中，发射向了遥远的宇宙深空。

日日树涉的歌声，将会响彻宇宙深空。

不久之后，天祥院英智所在的办公大楼被他的竞争对手放了一把火。他被烧伤，并且拒绝修复自己的面容。

办公大楼里保存着的很多关于日日树涉独一无二的影像资料都被彻底焚毁。接下来的修复和重建工作也耗费了天祥院英智相当多的精力。再也没有任何飞行器从天祥院英智自己的发射基地里起飞了。

数十年后，天祥院英智统治了偶像界的半壁江山。此时的人们已经厌倦了唱唱跳跳的偶像，开始更加热衷于血腥、暴力的战争游戏。

天祥院英智在一百二十岁那年死去。而后，他将自己全部的意识、思想、感情和记忆数据化，转生成为了人工智能“天祥院英智”，进一步统治了整个偶像界。

当时仍有一部分清醒的地球人，意识到人类很有可能即将毁灭。因此，他们必须做足准备，在那一刻来临之前拯救全人类，延续人类的文明。

而“天祥院英智”认为根本没必要拯救全人类。在那个时刻来临的时候，“他”只让一部分“他”认为应当继续存活下去的人存活下去。因此，最后“他”设计只有“他”认同的一部分人类能够带上动物的胚胎和植物的种子驾驶飞船离开地球。

“天祥院英智”选择留在被战火焚毁的地球上。

“天祥院英智”站在荒芜的大地上。“日日树涉”正在“他”的身侧逐渐形成。

九千年前的那场战争毁灭了整个地球文明，灭绝了地球上所有的生命。有关日日树涉的所有影像资料全部都被销毁了。在漫长的时间里面，“天祥院英智”能够凭借着数据库内关于地球物种的资料，顺利制作出覆盖整颗星球的全息影像，但却因为缺失了太多关于日日树涉的资料，而无法再度完美地复原“日日树涉”，直到那群科学家的出现。他们是曾经由“天祥院英智”设计离开地球的地球人后裔。他们的模样也仍旧相似。

涉的歌声令“天祥院英智”从虚无的睡眠中重启。“他”看到使用自己随身携带的设备播放涉的歌曲的黑发科学家，长着一张与天祥院英智的记忆中的某个人，有些相似的脸——记得他崇拜着涉过。

那群科学家的飞船里载有金色唱片里的所有数据。“天祥院英智”从那群科学家手里再次得到了它们。

荒芜的大地上，“天祥院英智”对站在身侧的“日日树涉”伸出手，做出邀请共舞的姿势。

“日日树涉”也伸出了手。

荒芜的大地上，“天祥院英智”和“日日树涉”不停地起舞着，如同一万年前一样。

日日树涉的歌声再度响彻在了地球上。

偶像们的歌声不断响彻在宇宙深空之中，如同宇宙间的亿万璀璨星辰在一同歌唱——歌唱宇宙的爱与惊奇。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。


End file.
